khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jam'jin the Wicked
Jam'jin the Wicked is a powerful undead Troll Witch Doctor and the current Chieftan of the Mosseater Tribe. Forest Troll (Undead) |character = Witch Doctor |affiliation = The Mosseater Tribe |faffiliation =Amani Empire, Stonewood Tribe |location = Amani Grove |status = Undead |relatives = Galzu'mak (Father, Deceased) Unnamed Mother(Deceased) |students = Numerous Mosseater Witch Doctors |alignment = Chaotic Evil|companions = }} Overview Jam'jin was born to a tribe known as the Stonewood. As he was born, his mother had passed away and he was left with his father to raise him, Galzu'mak. Galzu'mak did not care much for Jam'jin and mistreated him often, blaming him for the death of his beloved. As Jam'jin grew old enough to understand things, he began to despise his father. Galzu'mak tried to train him as a Warrior, but Jam'jin would not allow it which resulted in Galzu'mak beating him for not obeying. Jam'jin started to sneak away during the night to a secret place in Zul'Aman that not many knew about, the Amani Grove. There he started to practice the ways of the Witch Doctor, creating his own sanctuary of darkness. Galzu'mak knew nothing of Jam'jins nightly visits to the Grove and continued on with his work as a guard captain to Zul'jin's palace. Jam'jin began to construct his own hut, altar, voodoo dolls and idols and decided to dissapear, to live in the solitude of the Grove. This was short-lived however, as one of the tribesmen of Stonewood caught Jam'jin and notified his father of his efforts. Galzu'mak was dissapointed after hearing of his disobediance, not allowing him to leave his hut and putting him on watch. Jam'jin did not care, as he prepared to leave once more. He used the cover of the night to murder his own father and creep away back to the Grove. He lived in the Grove for several years, growing to be a powerful Witch Doctor. He began wandering about the region of Zul'Aman, mad with power as he came across a tribe of like-minded Forest Trolls known as the Mosseater Tribe. It was ruled by the Chieftan Vulthul Mosseater, a shadow hunter. Apparently Vulthul had known of the Grove and wished to move his people there to live in isolation, away from other tribes. Jam'jin did not like this, as he claimed the Amani Grove himself. Regardless, the tribe followed Jam'jin back despite any efforts Jam'jin made to persuade them to move somewhere else. The tribe settled in to the Amani Grove without his consent and Jam'jin grew to despise Vulthul. On a dark, rainy night, Jam'jin began brewing a dangerous concoction at his altar. He performed dark rituals, sending waves through the darkest parts of the spirit realm and enhancing his potent brew. After hours of preparations, he had created the brew. Apparently the brew had Haklak Moss inside of it, causing a zombie-like state and hallucinogenic visions. He broke the vial in the middle of the village and a purple gas spread throughout the area, affecting the whole village. The Mosseater Tribe was now under the influence of Jam'jin and his treachery. The whole village witnessed Jam'jin beheading and acquiring the skull of Vulthul, as he self-proclaimed himself as the Chieftan of the Mosseaters and wore the skull atop his head. The Mosseaters soon drove themselves into madness, becoming savage beasts. They practice cannibalism frequently, even devouring their own kind if they dare oppose the will of Jam'jin. Jam'jin had since grown old but even more dreadful than before. He began ordering the tribesmen to begin practicing Necromancy, so that he could continue his rule over the Grove. Sure enough, Jam'jin had died in his sleep not too long after and his necromancers brought him back from death so that he could rule once more. Jam'jin suprisingly kept his intelligence and personality through undeath, though it was assumed that he did not remain dead for a long span of time and was discovered shortly after death. He still continues to lead the Mosseaters in the Grove in modern day Zul'Aman, growing in power along with his savage tribe. He is approximentally around 200 years of age due to undeath. Category:Tribes Category:Zul'Aman Category:Witch Doctor Category:Undead Category:Chieftans Category:Character